The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(x + y) = f(x) + f(y)\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y,$ and $f(4) = 5.$  Find $f(5).$
We can write
\begin{align*}
f(4) &= f(3) + f(1) \\
&= f(2) + f(1) + f(1) \\
&= f(1) + f(1) + f(1) + f(1),
\end{align*}so $4f(1) = 5,$ which means $f(1) =\frac{5}{4}.$  Therefore,
\[f(5) = f(1) + f(4) = 5 + \frac{5}{4} = \boxed{\frac{25}{4}}.\]